In a wireless local area network (WLAN), a mobile station connects to an access point of a local area network (LAN) via a wireless radio connection. The operation and/or architecture of most modern WLANs is based on the 802.11 body of standards developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). A High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW) study group within the IEEE 802.11 working group has been created to consider potential improvements in the spectrum efficiency and data throughput of WLANs operating according to previously-adopted versions of the 802.11 standards.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.